


Soaking Up The Sun

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [49]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Hot Weather, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shore Leave, Zine: Spiced Peaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock and McCoy are spending their honeymoon on a warm, sandy beach while thoughts of their nighttime activities remind them of what they could be doing back in their hotel room.Appeared in Spiced Peaches LVII.





	Soaking Up The Sun

Leonard McCoy wriggled his bare shoulders in the warm sand and then shimmied his butt so that it hollowed out more of a depression beneath his skimpy swimming trunks. “This is the life, Spock, just lying here with you and soaking up the sun like we don't have a care in the world. 'Cause right now we don't. Yes, sir, this is the life, indeed!”

Lying beside him, with his head also facing upwards, Spock breathed deeply in contentment, too. It was nearly a purr and seemed to reflect his supposed feline ancestry. “Yes, it is, Leonard. I never knew that the practice of not doing anything would be so satisfying. I am finding this lethargy to be quite liberating and rewarding.”

A smile wreathed McCoy’s face and crinkled his skin up against the sunglasses enveloping his face. “There’s all kinds of practices that I’m prepared to introduce you to. In fact, you may find yourself becoming quite decadent before our little holiday is over.”

“The way it is, you have been leading me down all sorts of decadent roads lately.” His lips twitched with a smile that he had just barely been able to keep out of his voice. “You mean that there are more such roads which we have not explored yet?” he asked innocently. He loved teasing McCoy because he knew that McCoy would be unable to resist answering him in kind.

“Oh, darlin,’ there’s lots more! And I will be only too happy to show you the way!”

That promise caught at Spock’s imagination, and it was all that he could do to remain calm. As it was, he felt a little line of perspiration surfacing in his armpits and dampen his whole underarm area. He hoped that the odor of his sexual arousal did not reach McCoy. Otherwise, their afternoon in the sun would be cut short for a hasty retreat back to their room to see if sweat was all that they could arouse in each other.

Spock was almost certain that they would be able to excite other parts of themselves. Leonard McCoy could be so stimulating. He was capable of arousing a hungry sexual animal from inside Spock that Spock had never known existed in him before. But he was certainly happy that McCoy had helped him locate that beast inside him and bring it to a robust life.

“You will surely be the ruination of me,” Spock remarked, hoping that he sounded at least a little bit reluctant.

He didn’t. At least not to McCoy, he didn’t.

McCoy’s mouth opened in a broad grin. “I ain’t been noticing that you’ve been fighting any to keep from being led astray by me.”

Spock could hide his joy no longer. “No, I have not been, Leonard.” The warmth of his happy smile definitely reflected in his voice this time. “You have been a liberal education in all sorts of interesting endeavors.”

“Damn straight! Just so you realize that fact.”

“Oh, I do, Leonard. Very much.”

McCoy smirked. How much fun he was having on this shore leave! Of course, the fact that it was also his honeymoon had a lot to do with his contentment. To think of it! The Vulcan was his forever now! His heart swelled with joy and jubilation.

And he belonged to the Vulcan forever now, too. That fact always made him blush to think of it. Blush, and thank his lucky stars. He could not really realize how lucky Spock felt about their wedded state. But if Spock’s elation was half of his, Spock must be thankful indeed.

“Has this sun finally warmed you up?” McCoy wanted to know. “That’s why I picked this planet, you know. The warm sun that sustains it. It should surely have a positive effect on you.”

“Oh, yes, thank you for asking. I have not felt this warm since I left Vulcan. This location was a very wise choice for our honeymoon. I am so happy that you recommended it.”

“Of course, I (and he emphasized the ‘I’) could have honeymooned in a broom closet, if need be. As long as you’d been in there with me, I woulda been contended.”

“But you would not have had much to remember of our honeymoon if we had spent it in a broom closet, though.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow that Spock could not see. “Oh, I’m sure I would’ve been able to have scraped together sufficient memories, no matter where we spent our first special days together.” He thought for a moment. “And nights. Our first special nights together.” His lips bowed in a pleased smile. “Especially the nights. Whew! Mercy! The nights! You’re making all my hopes and dreams come true, and then some! Everyone should have his very own Vulcan alone on a honeymoon. Who woulda thought you had that kinda fire in ya! A lady in the parlor and a whore in the bedroom, that's what you are for sure! Just what Leonard McCoy always wanted to find in his birthday gifts.”

“Leonard, you will make me feel that I am nothing but a sex fiend,” Spock protested, trying not to grin.

“Am I complaining any?!” McCoy snorted. “Are you?”

“Well… no.”

“Well, until that faraway time comes when I start complaining about you pawing all over me, you just keep on doing what you’ve been doing to make me happy, and I’ll be contended. Of that, I can guarantee you. My needs will be simple. One horny Vulcan and a little bit of privacy. Then I’ll be happy.” He thought about it a moment and wriggled with excitement. “Damn happy!”

“You will wear me out, Leonard,” Spock protested feebly. Why should he fight something he was wanting so much himself? He would provide his body for McCoy’s pleasure, or die trying.

McCoy shifted on his side, raised up on an elbow, and looked down at Spock. “If and when that happens that there’s danger of me wearing you out, I’ll have ta learn to portion you out for my pleasure and needs. But until then, I think that you’ve got the heart and stamina and workings of other parts of yourself that will last for a good, long time.” He ran his eyes up and down the nearly stripped body before him. It was like looking down on a banquet table loaded with all of his favorite foods and drinks. Except this laden table wasn’t fattening.

“Leonard, you are ogling.”

“Damn right, I’m ogling! It’s quite a tasty treat that’s set before me!”

“You will lose your incentive from too much over-indulgence.”

“Impossible! Not with the goodies I can see, and the ones I can’t see.”

“Then you will make me lose my incentive.”

McCoy settled down on his back again. “Don’t worry about it. If you start flagging on me, I’ll just start giving you proper stimulation, that’s all.”

Spock began to wonder what McCoy’s ‘proper stimulation’ would entail. Was it something that McCoy would do to himself (sexy clothing, sexy actions, sexy talk, pointed inuendo) or something that McCoy would (gulp) do to Spock? The hands of the Earthling on him… that mouth… those teeth… that (gulp) sweet tongue! Touching, licking, probing….

As McCoy would say, Mercy!

Spock had always thought that he did not possess much of an imagination. In the moments when he was considering just what McCoy’s ‘proper stimulation’ would entail, though, Spock learned that his imagination was just fine. Fairly vivid, in fact, if the stirrings of certain parts of him in his nether regions were any indication.

Spock tried to take a jagged breath and thereby ignore the urging of his nether regions.

Didn’t work. His imagination was providing him with all sorts of images. And his memory of those recent nights which McCoy had alluded to were very fresh in his mind.

Spock’s nether regions spoke up again.

Spock gritted his teeth. This was not the time or the place for what was grabbing at him, wanting to be acknowledged. Their room was so far away! And McCoy was so near! And the sun was so hot and the sand was so warm and yielding, much as McCoy could be when Spock finally penetrated him….

Spock’s next breath came out jagged, too. It sounded like he was choking.

“What the hell are you snorting about now?” McCoy wanted to know beside him with a half-asleep murmur. “Trying to snorkel some sand up that green nose of yours and you’re succeeding?”

Spock gritted his teeth again. “It has nothing to do with my nose,” he gasped out.

“What the hell--” With a frown, McCoy raised his head and glanced at Spock. Then he got a big grin on his face. “I don’t believe it. Whale, ho! Thar she blows!”

“There are no… whales… in this ocean.”

“I’m not looking at the ocean. Something a whole lot closer.”

Spock grimaced. “I do not appreciate your laughing at my dire condition.”

“Oh, darlin,’ I’m not laughing,” McCoy said in awe. “I’m admiring. And anticipating. And ready!”

“We cannot engage in sexual relations at this time or place.”

McCoy shrugged. “Suit yourself. But I’m not the one in dire straits.” His face twitched in sympathy. “That looks painful.”

“It is!”

“I’ve got a sure-fire remedy.”

“Not now! We are on a public beach!”

“I could blow on it.”

“Then… I really might blow as a whale would. Especially since I would know that the breath blowing over me was coming from your mouth, your mouth shaped in a tight oval. Ohhhh!”

“Stop thinking about it! Forget cause and effect!”

“I cannot! Your breath! Your mouth! The possibility of all that on my… Ohhhh!”

McCoy frowned. “You do know how to torture yourself, don’t you?”

“Between the two of us...” Spock gasped, “...I do not have much chance! Sex is as much an action in the mind, as it is physically!”

“Hmm. That’s interesting. You can understand idioms when you’re sexually excited. And you can even use explanation points.”

“Maybe it is because I have something else on my mind besides speech patterns!”

McCoy grinned. “I bet I could, without much trouble, get you to using contractions, too. Maybe even get you to drooling down your chin. Now that would be novel.”

“You are evil!”

“Oh, darlin,” McCoy said, shaking his head, “You bet your sweet green ass I’m evil. And you’re loving every moment of it.”

Spock lowered his head. “I cannot deny it. You stimulate me, and I am grateful for each torturous moment.”

“So am I, darlin,” McCoy whispered. “So am I.” He studied Spock’s condition. “I’d tell you to flop on your belly to hide it, but you might start digging a hole in the sand. Because you’d be thinking of my softness between my legs.”

“Doctor!”

“Okay, I will, instead.” And with that, McCoy flopped on his stomach.

“Why did you do that?” Spock asked, puzzled.

“To hide the sight of me from you. And maybe do some digging in the sand myself.”

Spock glanced at him. “I do not know why you think that is helping any. I cannot see your front side; true. But now I can quite vividly see your nearly bare buttocks, and they are nicely rounded.”

“Spock--”

“And my hand yearns to caress that tempting arc, and feel it yield to my pressing fingers.” He gulped.

“Anybody else could say my ass. But, oh, no, not you. You have to talk about my ‘tempting arc!’”

“But, Leonard, that is what it is, to me.”

“I know. I know. And I’d be disappointed if you saw it any differently than what you do. Who else can talk dirty in the abstract?”

“Maybe we should just lie back and gaze at the sun some more.”

“And all of those nasty feelings will go away?” McCoy wanted to know.

“Be sublimated,” Spock corrected. “Our lusty feelings can be sublimated.”

“To arise again at a more proper time?”

“If we are lucky; yes.”

McCoy frowned. “Spock, are we becoming an old-married couple already? While we’re still on our honeymoon?”

“It may seem that way.”

“That’s what a honeymoon is for, isn’t it? To overindulge so people can act with more restraint from then on?”

“Oh, Leonard, I hope that we will never act like we’re married THAT much!”

“A contraction!” McCoy grinned. “And another explanation point! Why, husband, dear, you are becoming a regular rebel, ain’t you?!”

Spock returned the emotion with a soft smile. “Come back to our room, and I will show you.”

McCoy’s grin deepened into a mouth-stretching smile which lit up his eyes. “Hot damn! The honeymoon period ain’t over after all!”

“Oh, Leonard, no. Not for a long time. A long, long time.”

“I may make you prove that,” McCoy challenged.

“I will certainly endeavor to prove my thesis, Doctor.”

“And I certainly will provide you with every opportunity to try.”

Spock extended his hands and pulled McCoy to his bare feet. McCoy came willingly. The hotel and their waiting room were only a short distance away, but it seemed to be further than a mile to the honeymooning lovers as they made their way toward it. But they made up for lost time when they finally got there, even if sand did get all over the bedding and the floor. That was the least of their worries. And it certainly didn't even have them concerned, especially after they got their arms around each other.

"Where have you been all my life, Vulcan?" McCoy demanded with a happy smile as he embraced Spock and smiled happily up his dark eyes.

"Right beside you, Doctor," Spock answered with a warm smile of his own as he kneaded McCoy's closest hip. "But you never saw me until now."

"Gonna correct that mistake and make up for lost time, you know."

A delicate eyebrow arched an inch higher. "You have my undivided attention, Doctor."

"Want more than your attention!" McCoy growled.

"You have it, Doctor," Spock assured him as a well-oiled finger bore into McCoy's secret entrance.

McCoy's eyelids fluttered shut as his wreathing smile told Spock of his exquisite pleasure. Wasn't any way he could verbalize right now. Spock would just have to make do with his grunts and squeals.

It wouldn't be a problem for the pleasure seeking Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
